


A Good Knight's Sleep

by Agama_agama



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri is only present in Ashe's fantasy, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Humor, Sexual Repression, first time masturbation, soft archer boi has a good time, something nice sweet and vanilla for once. unbelievable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agama_agama/pseuds/Agama_agama
Summary: Ashe is good, pious, and pure- just like a knight should be.But even the holiest of knights probably deserves a little indulgence now and then.





	A Good Knight's Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This was created a long time ago but since yesterday was Ashe's birthday I decided to post it now. 
> 
> So happy birthday, Ashe, your present from Sylvain is being goaded into jacking off.

Ashe stared at the table as if it would keep him awake. It wasn't helping- in fact, the wood of the table was starting to look more and more comfortable.

Maybe if he just put his head down for a second... 

"Ashe! You awake, buddy?" He yelped and then sprung awake at the sound of Sylvain's voice. He sat down across from Ashe along with Ingrid, who had a concerned look on her face. 

Ashe rubbed his left eye. "No, no, I'm fine, I'm-" He yawned. "I've just had some trouble getting to sleep lately."

Ingrid gave him a slow nod. "Have you tried drinking chamomile before bed?"

Chamomile... Dimitri's favorite tea...

Ashe wanted to drink tea with him...

Ashe was... really sleepy...

Recently, he'd been losing sleep. He hadn't been able to go to sleep easily since Lonato's death, and his newest hopeless crush (on Dimitri! A Crest-bearing noble! Heir to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus!) had been giving him a lot to stress over. He had gotten maybe three hours of sleep the previous night. 

"...Ashe? Have you tried chamomile before bed?" Ingrid repeated, and Ashe realized he had fallen back onto the table and closed his eyes again. He re-processed Ingrid's question, and nodded.

"I've tried everything. Praying to the Goddess, all kinds of different teas, even those herbs Rhea grows... Nothing puts me to sleep."

"Try jerking off before bed," offered Sylvain.

"Sylvain!" Shrieked Ingrid. "Some of us are trying to eat. Be disgusting somewhere else."

Ashe went completely red at the suggestion. "O-of course not! What do you- why- would that even- no!", he stammered. Sylvain laughed, which caused Ashe to blush harder.

"Okay, sorry, sorry," said Sylvain. "You're not comfortable talking about it. I get that. But seriously, it's the oldest trick in the book. Are you just one of those guys who only does it in the morning or something?"

Ashe gave Ingrid, who had been trying to block out their conversation, a pleading look. She glared at Sylvain. "If I have to hear anything else about your... ugh,  _masturbation habits_,  I am going to throw up."

Sylvain threw up his hands. "Hey, I didn't say a single thing about myself. Just trying to help Ashe out." (Ashe did not feel any better.) "Besides, you know I'm right. C'mon, Ingrid, tell me I'm wrong."

"You're wrong," said Felix, sitting down on the other side of Sylvain. Ingrid had gone back to quietly eating her dinner. 

Sylvain gestured toward Ashe. "Felix, tell him that jacking off helps you sleep." 

Felix shrugged. "It does. Is this seriously the only thing you have to talk about, you animal?"

Oh, dear Goddess, Felix was agreeing with Sylvain. Ashe looked up at Ingrid again. "Please tell me you don't agree with them."

Ingrid avoided his gaze. "I mean, it really does help..." 

"You too?" exclaimed Ashe. "Why are you all like this? Ugh."

Sylvain looked completely unfettered, like he was talking about training or a book he'd recently read instead of... well. "I mean, everyone does it. Why is it so weird to talk about it?" 

"I don't!" said Ashe. He really wished Sylvain hadn't looked at him like he grew a second head when he said that. "Is it really that strange?"

Felix was the one who spoke this time. "Yeah, it's pretty weird." He took another bite of his food without saying anything else.

"So you don't jack off, like, ever? Not even once a week?", asked Sylvain.

"You do it once a week?" whispered Ashe.

"I do it every day!" responded Sylvain, probably a little louder than he had meant it to be.

Ingrid angrily stood up and went to sit by Annette and Mercedes at another table. 

Sylvain leaned down to the table. "I seriously don't get it. How do you not touch-"

Ashe intereupted him. "I just don't, okay? It's gross and dirty and... if I'm going to be a knight I have to learn to resist urges like that."

"And you've  never  done it." Ashe went red. 

"I mean, a few times while I was sleeping, I... But I didn't mean to!"

"Ashe, my man, that doesn't count." Ashe sighed in relief.

Felix decided to speak up. "Who the hell told you that becoming a great knight or whatever the fuck you're trying to do means you can't masturbate?"

Sylvain gave Ashe a slow nod. "It's healthy. And seriously- everyone does it. There's no problem with jerking off."

"Even the boar," added Felix. 

Wait. 

"Dimitri?" muttered Ashe. An uncomfortable heat began to settle in his lower half. 

Sylvain laughed. "You'd be surprised by how often Dimitri beats his-" Ingrid, who was walking past them to get seconds, smacked him on the back of his head. "Do not talk about the crown prince of Faerghus like that!"

Felix snorted. "We don't have a crown prince. We have an animal who's obsessed with sex and violence." Ingrid glared daggers at him, but he kept talking. "Besides, you haven't heard him." 

Ingrid scoffed and walked away while Sylvain nodded knowingly. "Our boy's a screamer."

Dimitri's... a screamer?

Oh. That means he screams when he...

Okay. Maybe- just maybe- if Dimitri really does it that often, it might be worth a shot. And he was seriously going to lose his mind if he didn't rest soon.

You could say what you wanted about Sylvain, but he was actually pretty smart. And if there was one subject Ashe trusted him to know about, it was this. 

He looked down at himself- oh, no, that was noticeable. Okay. Maybe the pros were beginning to outweigh the cons- his, uh, _you know _usually took a while to settle down on its own. 

Ashe looked back at Sylvain as he gave Felix a thoughtful look. Sylvain swallowed a bite of his food and said "Does Dimitri ever do that thing where he starts pounding his fist against the wall of your room for some reason? What's up with that?"

Felix speared a green bean with his fork. "Yeah. I always figured he was rutting against the wall like a boar."

Ashe felt the rest of the blood in his body rush to his... head.

He stood up, clasping his hands in front of his crotch completely innocently, and said something along the lines of "IjustrememberedProfessorgavemesomeworktodoaloneinmyroom."

"Have fun tonight," called Sylvain teasingly after him as he ran back to his room trying not to attract attention.

\---

Ashe sat on his bed, after double checking that the door was locked. He moved his hand toward the noticable bulge in his pants, and decided to check that the door was locked one more time.

It was. 

Ashe sat back down and tried to relax, taking a deep breath and releasing the tension in his shoulders. He moved his hand back to the clasp on his pants, accidentally brushing the tip of his dick. He grasped his sheets as the sensation sent shivers down his spine. It wasn't completely unfamiliar, of course he'd had random erections before, but it had at least been a while since he'd been this hard. 

This was about finally getting some sleep. He wasn't giving into his sexual urges or anything. 

He would just not think about it. Even if the thought that Dimitri did the same thing quite regularly and, agh, he screamed when he ca-  _ finished  _ gave Ashe a funny feeling between his legs that would probably speed up the process. 

Ashe unbuckled his pants and moved his underwear down past his penis. It occured to him that he didn't really know what she was doing. Just touching it until... something happened was good enough, right? He grabbed it near the base and  _ hoooooly crap _ , it felt so good. It was what being struck by lightning must have felt like, but pleasant and rippling through his entire body from his dick. He moved his hand upward a little and squeezed, and it felt almost as amazing as the first time. He clenched his teeth and leaned forward.

Ashe opened his eyes and tried to return himself to reality. He was breathing heavily. His heart was beating so fast. His dick felt warm in his hand. Somewhere deep in his core that good, fluttery feeling was back. It was so hard to focus on anything except how intense it all felt. 

He ran his hand lightly over himself and let out an involuntary gasp. It felt so good that it felt like it would hurt to stop, so he didn't. Just kept slowly pumping his hand over his dick and making those tiny moans and gasps, hopefully quiet enough that the people in the neighboring rooms couldn't hear. 

Ashe closed his eyes and thought of Dimitri. 

He realized that it was probably wrong to fantasize about him, but it felt so good he couldn't stop himself. Ashe was losing any presence of mind to the pleasure. He sped up his hand and squeezed a little, and a bit of thick, white liquid dribbled out of the tip. Was he cumming already? He didn't want to- it still felt so good. Ashe wasn't ready to stop. He went back to that fantasy about Dimitri. He wondered if he looked anything like Ashe did now when he pleasured himself, hunched over and sweating? Maybe he laid out on his back, completely naked, with all of his muscles on display... 

Ashe decided that he would very much like to watch him. The image of Dimitri removing his armor to stretch out on his luxorious bed, smiling warmly at Ashe and then teasing himself with his hand until he was fully erect. He was always so regal and noble about everything. Would that hold true when he was touching himself, or would he lose control completely? Sylvain did say he screamed when he came. It must have felt amazing to do this with that immense strength he had.

Ashe moved his free hand to his chest, and he noticed that his breathing had gotten heavier and more irregular. He could only think about Dimitri touching him like he was touching himself, Dimitri holding his hips down to the bed as they jumped, trying to... to fuck into Dimitri's fist for more of the sensation, Dimitri's lips pressing into his, tender and warm...

Ashe felt that something was going to happen, and soon. He pressed his legs together and sped up the movements of his hand. He suddenly became aware of the noises he was making. His moans and yelps felt way too loud, but he couldn't stop crying out- that fluttery feeling inside Ashe that was coiling tighter and hotter every second had him in its grasp. 

Suddenly, Ashe felt every nerve in his body light up. He swore he passed out for a moment, and when he came to

he was lying on his back and very aware of the loud, embarassing noise he just made. Ashe felt like he understood the concept of "afterglow". He was definitely too exhausted to move, but in a good way. After letting his breathing and heart rate return to normal, he could barely muster the energy to get changed into his pajamas. (He discovered that he had left a thick, white stain on his pants. Ashe considered asking Mercedes if she knew how to get...  _ that  _ out of fabric, but figured that he would fall over and die if anyone- besides certain people who stuck their noses too far into their friends' business- found out what he just did.) 

Ashe giving himself a reluctant reminder to thank Sylvain for the suggestion was the last coherent thought that went through his head before he fell into a deep, contented sleep. 

\---

By the time Ashe woke up, the dark circles had vanished from under his eyes. Not only was he unmistakably awake, he felt less stressed out. More energetic. 

Maybe that wasn't...  _ all _ due to what he did last night? Ashe didn't want to become some sex-addicted... well, he didn't want to be like Sylvain. But it had felt good. Indulging himself like that once a week would be plenty, right? 

Who was he kidding? Ashe was already looking forward to getting some time to himself that night. He wanted to feel bad about it, but, well... wasn't it a basic human need? One that Ashe had to admit he'd been ignoring. 

Maybe that was an excuse to be indulgent. He didn't know, he just knew he probably didn't have the willpower to go back to never touching himself. 

It just... it felt incredible! Ashe still wasn't sure how he felt about finally giving in due to Sylvain's advice, but he felt like he had just discovered something new and special. 

Maybe he'd try to fantasize less about the Prince next time, though. 

Goddess, he was humiliated. He knew Dimitri couldn't possibly know, but Ashe still couldn't look him in the eyes. He ducked his head when he passed Dimitri in the dining hall, and noticed that the closest available seat was... next to Sylvain. He sighed and sat down.

Sylvain flashed him a grin. "You look well-rested. That can only mean one thing!" Ashe looked down at his food, too embarrassed to say anything for a while. 

He spoke up, softly, still staring at his breakfast. "Why didn't you tell me how good it feels?"

Ingrid suddenly remembered the conversation from last night. She shouted "Ugh!" and threw her head back in disbelief. "This  _again_? " Sylvain turned to her and laughed, his chin resting on his hand. 

"I'm just proud of my boy, is all. Looks like he had a fun time."

Ingrid muttered "Unbelievable" and went back to her meal. Sylvain turned back to Ashe, who shyly tried to meet his eyes, but couldn't do it.

"Uh, th-thank you, Sylvain. Je... doing what you suggested helped me finally get some sleep." Sylvain shrugged.

"No need to thank me. Sooo. Dimitri, huh?"

Ashe jumped in his seat. "What- no! I, I mean... how did... how do you know?" 

"You mean, besides how you look at him? Talking about him last night finally got a reaction out of you."

_ "Sylvain." _

"Sorry, Ingrid. But for what it's worth, I think you should talk to him. I know you're a commoner, but he's not the type to care about that stuff."

Ashe looked at Sylvain, unable to process what he was hearing. Talk... to Dimitri? About his crush? 

Ingrid actually nodded in agreement. "You know, when he was a kid, he would talk about stuff like marrying a commoner all the time. He's a romantic. I don't think he'll survive being thrown into an arranged marriage with some noble. Not that you're going to get married, but he said-" Sylvain elbowed her in the side, and she cleared her throat and stopped talking. He said..? What did he say to her?

"A-anyway. I just, uh... thank you, Sylvain."

"Once again, just helping a friend out. And if you ever need some company to help you get to sleep, you just have to-" Ingrid grabbed his hair and yanked, hard. Ashe laughed. Lately, he'd felt like he was too tired to laugh. He looked over at Dimitri and smiled. 

The whole circumstance was a little strange, he had to admit. But he felt better. He couldn't really be upset about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I was holding off on posting this because i didnt have a good title but then the goddess herself descended from byleth's head and whispered "a good knight's sleep" directly into my ear


End file.
